


Remy's Kitchen

by sonicscrewed



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Underage Drinking, figuring it out, kinda sorikai, sexuality experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicscrewed/pseuds/sonicscrewed
Summary: Kairi is trying to figure herself out, Sora is oblivious to everything, Riku has jealousy issues.





	Remy's Kitchen

“Don’t be mad!” Kairi shouted, storming through the double doors of the cafe kitchen, bracing herself on the countertop. Cheeks red and breathing hard, looking up at Sora, she held back a startled nervous giggle at Sora’s wide eyes, his whisk held in the air like it was his keyblade, whipping cream dripping all over the tile.

“What are you-” **  
**

“I kissed Riku,” she blurted, “I don’t know. It was stupid. And I shouldn’t have. But I-” she bit her lip and Sora just stared for a moment, heart doing the weirdest acrobatics in his chest. “Sora, I’m so, so sorry. Please don’t-”

“Whoa, whoa. Kairi! Slow down!” he said, putting the whisk down and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair nervously, muttering an apology to Little Chef. He’d nearly combed him clear off of his head. He sighed. “What are you apologizing for, anyway?” he asked, not meeting her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with Riku. Not like you were out kissing Xehanort.”

“Oh, gross, Sora,” she said, face twisting, “Xehanort’s old enough to be my great grandfather. Plus the whole evil thing …”

Sora grinned, “Yeah. See that would have been weird.”  

“It was still weird,” she said quietly, picking at the hem of her skirt, frowning, “I feel horrible about it.”

Sora shook his head, “I don’t understand. Why would you -”

She sighed. “Olette had a party last night,” she said, “Just a small thing, Hayner, Pence, Roxas, Axel … and Riku. We were going to invite you, but-”

“I had that date.” Sora said and Kairi nodded.

“Yeah. How’d that go by the-” Sora raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nuh uh. Don’t change the subject,” he said. “You. Riku. Kissing. Talk.”

She sighed.

“Axel got a little creative with the ice pops,” she said. “And by creative I mean I don’t know how he actually got them to freeze with all the alcohol in them.”

“So … tale as old as time you guys all got drunk and started making out?”

Kairi slapped him on the arm. “No!” she said half laughing, half in offense, “Well, not me and Riku anyway. The others did their drinking games and all, but we kinda stayed off to the side.”

“Huh.” Sora said, then flinched and rubbed his arm, spinning to see Remy glaring at him and pointing firmly at the bowl Sora had been mixing in. “Oh, sorry Little Chef,” he said sheepishly. “One sec, Kairi, gotta get this in the fridge.”

“I think we’re gay.” Kairi spat out and Sora very nearly dropped the bowl. He stumbled, caught himself on the door handle and shoved it inside, then spun.

“Wha?!” he exclaimed, and Kairi exhaled loudly.

“I asked him if it was okay if I kissed him first - I figured since he’s, well, he’s attractive, right? I mean, Selphie used to go on and on about it way back when. So, I thought I’d know for sure if I was or wasn’t. If I did.” Sora squinted at her.

“You could’ve asked me, you know. I would’ve.”

Kairi sighed. “Yeah, but you had actual real feelings about me once, you know? I didn’t want to chance hurting you or give you the wrong idea.”

“So you asked Riku,” he said, stomach sour, “You couldn’t have just asked a girl? Olette was there, right? She likes both.”

Kairi turned bright red and shook her head fiercely, “That’s -” she sighed, “That’s kinda the problem.”

“Oh! You like-”

“Shh. Yes. Don’t tell -”

Sora mimed a zipper closing over his lips and nodded, “So … So you said ‘we’ earlier? You think Riku is -” he trailed off watching Kairi’s face morph from surprise to complete disbelief.

“You’re kidding, right?” She said and scanned Sora’s face, jaw dropping. “Oh my god, you’re serious. _Sora_. Really?”

Sora rolled his eyes, “What?” he said with a bit of a whine. “Riku is Riku. I guess I never thought about it.”

Kairi gaped at him. “I wouldn’t usually out anyone, but Sora, come on! Riku’s not exactly hiding it. I mean he’s been in lov-” Kairi’s eyes widened and she squeaked, then clamped a hand over her mouth. She stood abruptly. “I should go,” she said. “I misjudged this whole - Riku’s gonna kill me.”

In the span of moments, the kitchen doors opened again, Kairi spun on her heels to make her escape, and ran straight into Riku who apparently had thought this was a good time to show up. Riku caught her by the shoulders and held her at arms length, quirking a brow.

“You okay there, Kairi?”

Kairi flinched a bit, “Uh, hi?” she said, shuffling her feet, “Here to, um-?”

Riku sighed. “C’mon Kairi. You promised things wouldn’t get weird.” he said, dropping his arms and looking over her shoulder, “Hey Sora.”

Sora grinned, folding his arms, “Hey Kiss Monster.”

Riku huffed out a laugh and turned to Kairi. “Told him, huh?” he said, and Kairi shrugged a bit sheepishly, “Guess you already heard about my night then, Sora. How’d you do?” he asked, grabbing an apple off the counter and ignoring Little Chef’s narrowed eyes.

Sora opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. He shrugged.

“Got stood up.”

Riku half choked and set the apple back down on the counter. “What.”

It wasn’t even a question.

“What the hell. Is she crazy? Who the hell does she think she is?” Riku exploded, and both Sora and Kairi just stared at him.

“Wow. Haven’t seen you flip out like that in a long time.” Sora said slowly, “It’s okay, Riku. Really.”

“It’s not okay!” he seethed, “You - She … Did she have any idea the chance she had?!”

“Guess … not?” Sora said, taking a cautious step forward. “Are-are you okay?”

“Am I-” Riku’s eyes widened, jaw moving but no sound coming out. He stepped back, took a deep breath, looked off to the side. “Sorry.” he said, looking back up and clenching his fist. “I just can’t believe-”

Sora shrugged. “He was a dick. I’m over it.”

Riku seemed to freeze where he was standing. Kairi lightly slapped Sora on the arm.

“Since when do you say ‘dick’?” she scolded. Sora just laughed.

“He.” Riku said stonily, tone wiping the smile right off of Sora’s face.

“Um …” Sora began, “Yeah? Problem?”

Riku sighed out through his nose, looking down and shaking his head. “No. Not the way you’re thinking anyway,” he said, flexing his fingers in and out of fists. “I gotta go.”

Kairi flung an arm out. “Oh no you don’t.” she said firmly, eyes narrowed. “We’re your best friends. If you’re going to go mope, do it here.”

Riku’s eyes widened.

“I am so confused.” Sora said, shaking his head. “Who’s not telling me something? Getting the whole ‘let’s talk in code’ vibe off of you two.”

Kairi sighed, put her hand on Sora’s shoulder, and looked him directly in the eyes.

She took a deep breath. “Riku’s jealous.” she said.

It took a few seconds before realization dawned on Sora’s face. Then he took the two stomps needed to be right in front of Riku, looked up to face him, and tilted his head. “What?” he demanded.

Riku opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then his shoulders slumped. “I - I love you?” he said in resignation, and Sora staggered those two steps back again.

Sora took a quick look at Kairi, who shrugged, and then looked back at Riku.

Sora shook his head. “You are never allowed to call me an idiot again.” he said firmly, and then lunged forward, reached out, and pulled Riku down to eye level.

“S-Sora?” Riku stuttered.

“You gonna kiss me, or what?” Sora smiled.

And Riku did.


End file.
